second chances
by Tyoko
Summary: When washu gets the chance to gain her memories back from when she was a goddess, will she take it? eventually Washu/Kagato,don't read if you don't like that couple.raiting for later. R+R.
1. pictures

Washu sighed and watched as the sodium burn and smoke, then eventually come to a resting point at the bottom of the beaker and fizzle out

AN: hello. I'm hoping ya'll like this, it's an idea that my muse has pushed on me. (she was starting to get violent!) Let me know if you want to you want me to continue, or else I won't. (Though my muse might not like that………..) :looks behind her: HEY! What are you doing with that knife?! Put it down! NO! Bad muse! BAD! Heh. Gotta go. R+R, you know the drill. (like I said, I know it's short, gomen)

P.S. – I own NOTHING! (literally) don't sue!

Washu sighed and watched as the sodium burn and smoke, then eventually come to a resting point at the bottom of the water and fizzle out. 

She was bored.

Washu, self proclaimed smartest and cutest scientist in the universe (not that any one dare contradict her) was bored out of her mind.

Sure she had multiple experiments she could work on, and many diagrams of inventions she could make and test, but something was lacking. Truth be told, something had been lacking for the past week now. She had started ten new experiments, invented forty eight new devices, and carried on a conversation with Washu dolls A and B. (though there was only so much you could say to a doll who was programmed to only complement you, and even Washu had her limits, complements or no) Restlessness was growing in her and would soon make her go crazy if she didn't find was bothering her so much. She got up and walked to the hidden bookcase behind her wall of awards and accomplishments. (AN: that would be a VERY big wall, wouldn't it?) The small scientist quickly found what she was looking for and sat the photo book in her chair. She grabbed a pair of clothes and headed into the small bathroom. She quickly came out, in her adult form. She had a hand mirror and the clothes she had changed out of. Washu sat in the chair, putting the photo book in her lap. She then took a good look at her self in the mirror. Those emerald eyes that stared back at her were haunted and empty. So much had happened. The eyes had seen so much. Too much. 

She stuttered and then set the mirror down. She picked up the photo book and opened it up to the first page. Washu smiled. The picture showed her holding her baby boy, a joyous look in her eyes. The scientist remembered that day well. She was so amazed at the little creature, her child. After so much had happened, she finally had a child. Bitterness swept over her. Then he was taken away. Both of them were taken away. All because she wasn't 'high-class'. A tear rolled down her cheek, and she forced her self to move on, to turn the page. The next picture showed her, a year after her world had been torn apart. She was laying on a large bolder, asleep. Kagato had taken that picture. She remembered how out raged she was when she found all the pictures of herself that the man had taken, but all of her protests were silenced when he had given her a passion- filled kiss. 

__

His lips were so soft and………

She pulled herself out of her thoughts as she realized where she was heading. She shook her head. Those days were gone, and so was the man. She again forced herself to turn the page, but the memory resurfaced as a series of pictures made themselves known. The three pictures, in a row down the page had photos of her and Kagato. One had them hugging, smiling at the camera. The other had them in the same pose, only facing each other, oblivious to the world around them. And the third was of them kissing. She laid the book, open on the table, and laid her head on the other page. She absently traced the image of her former love with her fingertip as she murmured to her self.

"Why did we drift apart? What happened to us? To you? "She said lazily as she quietly fell asleep, her had still on the picture.


	2. Sasami gains a secret

AN ::sigh:: yet another agonizingly SHORT chapter. But you guys rather have short chapters every week than LONG ones ever two or three weeks, right? If any of you've read any other of my stuff, you'll know that I don't make it a habit to write short. But for some strange reason this story doesn't want to be long when it comes to chapters, but the plot is pretty complex, so the actual story won't be too short. I hope. ^.^() I'm SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about this being so long! I'll kick my butt into gear now! I PROMISE!!!!!  
  
  
"Little Washu." A voice lightly tried to rouse the woman. Washu slowly came to, and looked at Sasami standing patently at her side. "Dinner is ready, Washu. You don't want for it to get cold, do you?" Sasami asked as she smiled at Washu. Her eyes traveled down to the photo book, and she gasped a little, looking from the redish hared woman to the book and back again. Washu noticed that she had left the book open and slammed it shut. She stared at Sasami, but the damage was done.  
"Sasami, you can't tell anyone about this, it's all in the past. Please." Washu begged, looking at the younger woman. Sasami now held Washu's future in her hands. The scientist had always had trouble making friends, and now that she had some, she was dire to keep them. If they found out about this, they would leave her alone in the dark, like she had been before. And Ryoko....... she would hate Washu even more. She couldn't stand that.  
"O- okay, I guess. Are you sure? I -I mean, it's, it's just like..." Sasami was at a loss for words as she stared at the cover of the photo book.  
"Look, I'll explain everything later, let's just go upstairs. Please?" Washu asked, putting the photo book away and leading the young woman towards the exit.   
They both walked to the table, where everyone was waiting. They sat down, and Washu felt like everyone's eyes were on her as she filled her plate. She was quiet as the usual bickering of Ryoko and Ayaka filled the room about who Tenchi liked more. She finished quickly and left the table before anyone could notice. Right before she opened the door to her lab, she felt a pair of eyes on her back. She turned slightly and spotted Sasami looking at her with concern. Washu slightly shook her head and gave a small smile to the teal hared girl. As she turned back to the door, a wave of pain invaded her head and a flash of light blinded her. She cried out and fell to her knees.  
"Washu!" Sasami screamed and ran to the scientist's side. Soon everyone was around her, asking her what the problem was. She shook her head side to side violently and scrambled into her lab, slamming the door behind her. Everyone stood astonished.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Washu leaned against the door, hoping that they would just leave her alone. White hot pain shot through her, and she ground her teeth as to not scream out.  
Don't fight it, sister  
"What?" Washu asked feebly, looking around for the source of the voice. "Who's there?" She asked.  
Me. Don't fight me. That's what's causing you so much pain. Just except me.  
"Who are you?" Washu asked, closing her eyes and focusing on the calm voice.  
I'm surprised that you don't remember me. I'm Tsunami. Your sister.  
  
  
AN yea, I know, not only was it short, it sucked. -.- I try, I really do. I'll another, better one up soon. 


End file.
